Family Affairs
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Fiona keeps dreaming about Jonas. What will she do? Will it affect Asher and their children?
1. Nightmares

Okay ya'll, my class read this book a long time ago, so I may not have all the details straight, but I'll do my best. Yeah, you have to imagine that Fiona and Asher became life partners okay? Cuz right now it just don't come out and say that, but that's what is up.  
  
Prologue::: She saw his face again and again in her mind, he haunted her. She had strange feelings for him, ones she couldn't describe. Fiona woke in a cold sweat, gripping the sheets that covered her and her living partner and best friend, Asher. Carefully she shook him awake.  
  
"Asher?"  
  
He snorted and rolled over. Quietly she padded out of their room and into Kailee's (their "daughter") sleeping room. She was getting assigned tomorrow, and every time Fiona thought about this she remembered Jonas, and all the fun times they'd had. Sitting down on Kailee's bed, she shook her awake.  
  
"Mother, is something wrong?" Kailee asked, sitting up.  
  
"No, I just need to talk to you. I apologize for waking you up."  
  
Kailee grinned, she liked being up to watch the dawn and replied, "It's all right mother, now, what is bothering you? How may I help?" Their hoarse whisperings woke Aaron, the three year old baby boy.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
He hobbled up to Fiona with his thumb in his mouth and his comfort object (which just happened to be an elephant) clutched in his little fist.  
  
"Listen children. I'm going away for a minute for a walk, I just wanted to tell you that, so you may go back to sleep, I will be back shortly." Her children nodded and she slipped out the door towards the river, the last place she'd ever seen Jonas.  
  
--So, what do you think? I know right now it's not very good, but it will gt better, I promise. I'm working on the new chapter right now, my mind is like flooded with ideas!! :-D So please review cuz I love hearing what you think. But if you do flame, be sure to tell me WHY you hate it!!-- 


	2. Realization, Dont try to stop me

Fiona stood on the wooden bridge and looked down into the glassy water. She shuddered to think of poor Jonas, walking next to the river, the endless miles and miles to get to happiness. Suddenly something caught her eye. A flash of an odd color came to her. "Color?" she stared at the spot a while longer, finally realizing blue patches were in the water. "Blue." The sun started to rise, she could see red and orange and yellow. "Jonas." she could hear him calling her, could feel him. She realized what she had to do.  
  
Slowly, quietly she pedaled home in the dawn, sat at the kitchen table poking at her eggs like a 7 year old. That morning, when nobody was looking she slipped her pill into the waste bin.  
  
"Asher, darling, I need to talk to you."  
  
He came to their sleeping room, sat on the bed next to her. She had to wisper to him, in fear the speaker would hear. She cleared her throat and began.  
  
"I'm taking the children and going Elsewhere to find Jonas. If you want to come, then you may, if not then please be quiet. Please Asher, this means so much to me, I want Kailee and Aaron to live how they want, and not have Kailee KILL."  
  
Staring blankly, then nodding, Asher said, "I can't go with you, and I will only allow you to take one child. I will not tell of your where abouts, although I do hope you stay close to the river. Who are you taking?"  
  
Fiona was heartbroken. She need Asher there with her. And both of her children. How could he be so.so cruel? But, he wasn't being cruel. When Jonas left, he hadn't received any memories or feelings. He was still the heartless drone every one represented.  
  
"Kailee will come with me, I will be back for Aaron, that is a promise and if you try to stop me from getting him you'll be sorry."  
  
__  
  
So, I know again, it's quite boring, but next chapter, something very erm.. NICE will happen!! Don't forget to review!! 


	3. Caretaker Of The Old, Two Generations

Just before the sorting, Fiona grabbed Kailee aside and told her of the plan.  
  
"After getting your assignment, you walk up to me, pretending to get a hug, then I ask if we can talk outside, you say yes and we stop here, get our packs and set out the note for Lily and Asher and we're gone."  
  
Kailee nodded and finished brushing the loose strands of hair off her face. She added another apple to her backpack, which was nearly full to the brim with them, along with cherries, bottles of water and a large chunk of salami. For a week or so the food would last, but it would take much, much longer to get to Elesewhere.  
  
"Okay mom, I'm going now with Ericka, I'll see you there."  
  
Fiona nodded and watched as her daughter enjoyed the last precious moments with her best friend.  
  
Later that night, Ericka and Kailee sat in folding chairs near the front, waiting to be assigned, while Fiona and Asher sat next to each other, holding hands. She'd miss him. She didn't love him like she loved Jonas, but she grew up with him, and loved him like a brother. She could see yellow and brown in his hair, and green in his eyes. Her own fiery red hair seemed to explode in her face as the elders called names.  
  
"Ericka Abbot"  
  
Erica slowly stepped up to the stage, while the chair lady recollected on memories of when Ericka was in the first year how she used to carry her jump rope everywhere. Fiona smiled and remembered Asher in first year. She could year his young voice echoing about smacks and snacks and saw herself chewing on an apple slice, playing hopscotch with Kailua.  
  
"You will be a neuturer, thank you for your child hood."  
  
Ericka sat down and a boy was called. He became a stocker in the fish market by the pier. Next came Lily's daughter, Emily. She became a birthmother. Then, came Kailee.  
  
"Kailee Carlsons"  
  
Fiona held her breath for a moment, hoping that she wouldn't be a birthmother. It really didn't matter because they were leaving, but she wanted her daughter to be respected. The chair woman talked about Kailee's childhood, how she had been top of her class, volunteered most of her hours at the house of the old, just like her mother and so on.  
  
"You will be a caretaker at the house of the old. Thank you very much for your childhood."  
  
Kailee, as planned, ran up to her mother and gave her a hug, then they stepped outside and ran to the hut. They grabbed their backpacks, slid the note into Ashers pillowcase and dropped the other onto Lily's dresser before stealing out of the village on bikes.  
  
.. So, how did you like it? I know right now it's kind of slow, but I swear net chapter it will be good!! ( lots of secrets and lies and deception and death!! Haha just wait and see!! 


	4. Lost to the River

Jease, I haven't updated in like forever! LoL thanks Little Lost One, you're so nice!! :-D Anyways, on to the story!  
  
_  
  
Kailee and Fiona stole out of the village, with a backpack of food and a 2 liter bottle full of water. Grunting and groaning, they carried their bikes across a shallow helm in the river, and to the other side. They were free. Fiona could feel the warm breeze fluttering through her hair, could see the silver sparks that were the stars, but Kailee couldn't. Jonas hadn't secretly shared with her.  
  
"You okay Kailee?"  
  
Kailee nodded and pulled on an extra robe that Fiona had snatched from The House Of The Old, then mounted her bike, ready to get far away from the village as possible.  
  
"Mom, where exactly do we plan to go?"  
  
"Elsewhere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"OKAY!! Can we please get a move on? I wouldn't prefer to be caught and penalized, don't you supposedly get released for this sort of thing? Wait! Isn't that what we want!? To get away?"  
  
Fiona sighed and tried to explain. Her daughter was just catching on to the whole idea, when her pupils enlarged.  
  
"Mom, why is you hair like that?"  
  
Fiona grinned and prayed that they were far enough away from the village so that Kailee could see color.  
  
"It's called RED, honey, it's a COLOR."  
  
Tears crept down Kailee's face, she started to sniffle and whimper.  
  
"It's so beautiful. And the river. It's a color too! And look! These Dandilions! They're a color also! And the grass, and my tunic! And even you eyes mother!"  
  
They continued on, Kailee stopping every now and then to admire everyday things, but now shining in a new light.  
  
"Mom! This tulip is yellow!! And this apple is red!!"  
  
Fiona smiled. The colors were coming back to her, but she saw many more than Kailee. Jonas had given her color. She could never repay him enough.  
  
Suddenly, a bush behind Kaille started to rustle.  
  
"Ahhh!!"  
  
Asher, Lily and Erica appeared on their bikes, Lily in tears.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"She lost her daughter to the river, she saw something flash in the river, went to inspect it and fell in.", replied Erica tonelessly. "Hi.", she said to Kailee, finally remembering she existed too.  
  
"Well, then, lets go.", called Asher, taking the lead and playfully stringing the girls on.  
  
So, how did you like it? A little slow? I dono. Anyways, check back soon for updates!! 


End file.
